Deal With It
by I'm Shexy and I Know Itt
Summary: When the hots' pull Haruhi's last straw, will she forgive them? Apparently not, when she leaves to America to get away! When she returns a year later, bringing a new face with her, will she get revenge? Maybe, maybe not... TamaxOC, HaruxKyo. R&R? c:
1. Leaving

Chapter 1:

Haruhi POV:

_'Damn rich people!'_ I thought, storming out of the music room.

I heard them calling after me, I just ignored and and ran, I felt a few tear fall down my face.

I ran outside, pass the fountain, and pass the gates. I ran all the way to the nearest bus stop.

I checked the time the next bus was coming. I looked at my watch and noticed it wasn't there.

I turned around was about to run back, but luckily the bus was coming.

* * *

When I got home, I packed some clothing, took a box from the closet and pull out around $500 I saved from working, grabbed some food and left a note for dad.

_Dad, I'm so, so very sorry! Please tell the host club I said bye. I won't be gone for so long. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine and I know what I'm doing. I love you,_

_Haruhi._

I put that on the counter and left to the airport.

* * *

"Hello, how may I help you?" A woman behing the desk asked.

"I would like 1 ticket to ," I thought for a minute, "America. I want to go to New York."

"City?"

"New York City, New York."

"Okay then," She typed something on the computer. She looked up, "Do you want-"

"No, I don't want to come back."

"Okay then, do you want to be in first class?"

"No."

"Your total is $150."

I handed her the money and she gave me the tickets.

* * *

There~~~! The first chapter, done!


	2. Plane Ride Home

Normal POV:

Chelsea looked at her best friend.

"Haruhi? Are you okay?" She asked.

Haruhi looked at Chelsea, "I'm fine."

"Oh yeah? Then way are you tapping you leg? You only do that when you are nervous."

"I- I'm just thinking about my dad.. We will see him soon.. Even though he doesn't know that. I don't know how he'll react, or if he will hate me-"

"Haruhi, he won't hate you. Sometimes you have to make your own decisions."

Haruhi sighed, "I know.. I just, I just d-"

"Haruhi, listen to me. It's all going to be okay. I promise I'll help you get through this, I promise." Chelsea said and held out her pinky, "I promise."

Haruhi connected her finger with Chelsea's.

Chelsea smiled at Haruhi. Haruhi smiled back.

"Okay."

"I-"

"Passengers, we will be arriving to Tokyo in 3 minutes."

Haruhi put her now shoulder length hair into a messy pony.

_'I'm coming, dad.'_

Short chappie!


	3. Dad

Haruhi POV:

* * *

Chelsea and I slowly walked up the stairs of the apartment building, pulling our bags.

I sighed, thinking of dad, how he would react, either him letting us stay with him, or him kicking us out.

I walked to the apartment and knocked on the door. I heard someone getting up and walking to the door.

The door opened, showing my dad in sweats, a t-shirt and his hair pulled up. "He-" He stopped, and stared at me.

"H-H-Haruhi?" He asked.

"Hello, dad…" I said and looked at my shoes.

"It's really you." He said and stepped out, giving me a hug.

I dropped my bag, and hugged him back, with tears running down my face.

He stepped back, "Come in, both of you."

Chelsea had been so quiet, like she hadn't been there.

We followed him in side, leaving our bags next to the door.

* * *

After we were all seated around the table, dad started talking to Chelsea.

"So," He said looking at her, "who are you?"

"I'm Haruhi's best friend, Chelsea Palmer." She said and smiled.

"Oh," He turned to me, "So, Haruhi, how long are you staying?"

"I'm not planning on leaving any time soon.."

"So you're staying here for good?"

"Yup."

Next thing I know, I'm being squeezed to death.

"Uh, dad, could you get off me?"

He laughed and sat back down at the table.

"Are you thinking about going back to Ouran?"

"Yes, that's what I was going to do tomorrow."

"You to, Chelsea?"

"If they let me."

* * *

I'm sorry for the short chappies!


	4. Just Skip this Chappy

Listen, I'm so very sorry, guys. The reason I'm not updating is because I can't go on FF anymore-or until I get my laptop fixed..  
Please don't get mad at me. You already are, though. I also need time to think if I want to finish the stories. I've been really not having any ideas.. I think it's what you normal people call writers block. See, I'm not normal... Or so people say.  
I've finished the chapters, but with the whole 'No going on that site' thing, I can't.. I'm so very sorry! Really, I am! Please, if you wait I'll post a few chapters when I'm able to post. Okay? I promise-I cross my heart and die!  
And, if you EVER want to talk to me, I have a link for my facebook on my page. If you're just bored and want to waste your time, TALK TO ME! If those of you know what RPing is, RP with me! I also want more ideas for my stories! That's kinda where I get them. Umm, if you already are my frind, that's great! Don't be afriad to talk to me, I don't bite! Maybee..  
I just wanted to tell you that- I'm very sorry..  
Also, thank you all the reviewers.


	5. Back at School!

-A week later-

Chelsea POV:

I stared at the yellow dress in front of me.

"No way in hell am I going to wear that!" I shouted at Haruhi.

"You have to!" She said.

"Why can't I wear the boys uniform?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

She stared at me, looked at my chest, then looked me in the eyes, "You know why."

"Fine," I said and stormed to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Geez," I heard Haruhi say.

* * *

I looked around, "Wow, this place is big.."

I felt Haruhi look at me, "You think?"

I nodded. I've never been to a place this big before. The biggest place I've been to is-

"Chelsea? Are you there?" I noticed Haruhi in front of me, waving her hands around in my face.

"Y-yes, I'm here.."

"Lets go find the office and get our schedules," Haruhi said to me, grabbing my hand and dragging me to a, what I think, a random direction.

"Are you sure it's this way?"

Haruhi was silent for a moment, "No.."

"Why don't we ask someone?"

She stopped.

"You didn't think about that, did you?"

"... No..."

I giggled, "Silly Haru!"

She blushed and we went to ask someone where the office is.

* * *

Sorry for short and crappy chappie... I only have a few mintues to upload a chappie for one story, and I choose this one.


	6. Class

Well, here's the thing... I've just started Spring Break, so I have more time on my laptop, so expect more chapters to go out. Thanks for the reviews, I love you guys!

* * *

Chelsea's POV:

I wrote a note to my Nana today after school.

_So, we made it to the office. This nice girl our age helped us. She's a sweet little thing. Her name is, Yuki. Isn't that cute? She has brown hair the goes up to her shoulder, and dark blue eyes. Well, I found out Haruhi and I have most classes together! And the classes I don't have with Haruhi, I have with Yuki, well, two of them. I was put in a upper-level math class. This is it for now, I love you Nana!  
-Love, Chels_

So there was a cute guy in my math class. He had blode hair, and very pretty deep blue-ish purple-ish eyes. I think his name is Tamaki. I have to sit by him! Ohh, I'm so excited to go to school tomorrow!

* * *

Readers POV:

They made it to their first class after the bell, being excused by the lady in the office who was walking them.

"... so that is how you get the- oh, hello! Class, here are our new students. Please, please come and introduce yourselves." The teacher said, smiling at them.

Haruhi walked in first, pulling Chelsea by her arm, "Hello, my name is Haruhi Fujioka.. I have been here before, and I know some of you," She paused and looked at a set of twins watching her, (Yush! Hika And Kao!), then continued, "And this is my good friend, Chelsea Palmer."

Cheslea waved and smiled at the class. Only a few waved and smiled back, which made her blush.

"Well, you guys will have to sit in a table gruoup with Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," The teacher said and pointed to their table as Haruhi sighs and mumbled under her breathe, "That's just GREAT!"

They walked to the table fastly, not looking at the twins and sat across from them, Haruhi ignored looks from them and watched the teacher, so did Chelsea but kept shooting glances at the twins.

Of course they were looking at Haruhi. Not looking, more of staring. Haruhi shifted nervously, feeling their stare, but concertrated on the teacher.

The bell rang and Haruhi got up and raced to the door, Chelsea right behind her, heading to their next class.

The twins blinked and looked after them, then looked at eachother, grinning.

_Their_ dog was _back._

* * *

Well? Good, bad?


	7. Second Class

shadowqueen13: Okay, I'll remember that next time!  
Rogue101: Thanks! I'm trying my best! I know they are short, and I'm trying to make them longer, just give me sometime~!  
Saissister: Heh, yeah.  
Merlinda-Vulturi: Sowwy!  
DragonFire Princess: Thank you!

* * *

Here's what Chelsea looks like, and some of her info:  
Name: Chelsea Kaliey Palmer  
Age: 16 1/2  
Birthday: Feb 19  
Likes: Lots of things!  
Dislikes: Drama!  
Hair: Light brown  
Eyes: Chocolate brown

_This is thoughts  
_This is talking and the other things...

* * *

Haruhi POV:

_Don't look, don't look, Haruhi, don't look at them!_ I kept telling myself over and over again. I looked once, right before I left the room. They were watching us. That made me walk faster. I just _can't_ talk to them right now. Though, I thought a year would be long enough to cool down but, I was wrong. _Very wrong_. When I saw them, I felt the fire.

I cooled down when I saw Chelsea at my side. I don't know how she does it. It's like that Jasper person from that one series she likes.. Twilight, I think. I don't know cause I've never read it... I don't like guys that sparkle. (*Cough cough* ... Tamaki.. *Cough cough*)

As we got to our second class, a ran my hand through my hair, a new habit I got for being nervous. I had cut it to how it was before I left, which is a relief. I don't think I caould stand long hair anymore.

It was the same as first period, just no twins. A person- a person I could NEVER forget... I didn't know who it was at first, just the eyes and face, the persons name was on the tip of my tongue, yet I couldn't remember. But, when I heard the laugh.

Now, I remember this persons name...

_Her name.._

Renge Houshakuji...

* * *

Okay, enought for today.. Love ya guys, and thanks!


	8. Renge!

I forgot to say that Renge cut her hair. That's why Haruhi didn't remembr he right away. Sowwy! DX

HikaHaru4ever: Yay! Thank you! *Hands you a cookie*

Merlina-Vulturi: S-sorry. I said it might change..

Rogue101: Hehe, you're welcome~~ I warned that there would be a few chappies I'll post when I do post~ AND THANK YEW! IT MEANS SOOO MUCH! :'D *glomps and hands a cookie*

Saissister: YESH! I FREAKING LOVE HIM! :3

* * *

Raven: *bows* NOW ON WITH ME STORY! **(A/N: Yes... I know I put 'me' instead on 'my'...)**

Chelsea: Um.. WOULD YOU PLEASE GET ON WITH THE STORY? YOU MAKE THEM WAIT TOO LONG! D:

Raven: I know... :'(

Haru: HEY! Cheslea! It's okay! Just leave her alone... Or she'll cut you off and replace you! :O

Raven: Pshh, I wouldn't... *Ish lying* I- OMFG! RANDOM LINE FROM A RANDOM SONG TIME! ::DDDDDDDD

Chelsea and Haru: Oh no.. not again.. DX

Raven: OH YES!  
IT'S RAININ' MEN, HALLELUJAH T'S RAININ' MEN! :DD

Chelsea and Haru: *sweatdrop/epic facepalming*

Raven: ::DDDDDDDDDDDD

Haru: Oh yeah.. Soulraven doesn't own OHSHC-

Chelsea: But she owns me!

Raven: On with what Haru said, I don't own OHSHC and any of the character EXCEPT Chelsea! And there will be more OC's joining us soon. :D And a Shugo Chara! story. Be prepared!

* * *

Haru POV:

_Oh crap... It's HER. Wait- that's not bad. It's the Host Club, not her. So, just be nice to her. I can do it- become friends with Renge to get the Host Club! That's it! That's my plan!_

So... my plan was taken into action. I passed a note to Chels telling her. She said she'd help. We got up and moved to her table- It was her and someone else I don't know.

"Renge," I said, looking at her.

She looked in my eyes, "Haruhi!" She jumped up and hugged me.

"Eto... Can we sit here with you?" I asked, smiling at her. She squeled, the smile worked. I'm guessing the club didn't tell anyone that I wasn't a boy.

We sat there for a while, catching up. Chelsea kept quiet, listening to our conversation, looking down.

The bell rang. The next period went by fast, then lunch.

As They walked into the lunch room, they looked around then got into line.

After that, they saw Renge waving her arms around and calling them over.

They got to the table, only to find nobody else but...

The Host Club.

_Crap..._

* * *

LE GASP LE HORROR! Heh, admit it.. It was a cliffy.. :3


	9. Lunch

Okay everyone.. I'm gonna be honest.. I am having an affair with a different story that I'm working on. (Shugo Chara!) DX I'm sorry. I will still write chappies for this one, promise. And I'm starting to like Volcaloid. My favorites are _'Love is War'_ and _'World is Mine'_. I also changed the thing I write with. From the notepad to _Microsoft Word_. I am now going to work on replies and some news that I want to share with you.

* * *

5-9-11, first, the news. It's kinda sad, if you want to skip it, you can. My bestfriend has just fallen into a coma, and it makes me very sad to think about him. I don't want to lose anyone else dear to me. First it was my brother, who I barely knew cause I was six when he died so.. Now, *sniffs* on to replies..

* * *

DragonFire Princess: THANK YOU! *hands a cookie*

DajieOotori: *glomps back* YOU'RE WELCOME!

XxNightShroudxX: It might change back… Just hold on, and stay with me. I might change it compl- *light bulb*  
I GOT THIS! I WILL MAKE ANOTHER! THAT WILL BE A KYOHARU! AND THIS ONE HIKAKARU! IT SHAL BE THE SAME, JUST DIFFERENT PAIRNG! :D  
Happy?

Ohshcluver: I will! And thank you! You don't know how much that makes my bad day better! :D *gives cake*

Princessmelodina: GEE! Hold your horses! I will get to that! *sequels* I am gonna make that one a big chappy.  
Maybe all, maybe all. *grins*

Rogue101: Well, if it isn't one of my favorite reviewers. :3  
And thanks, for about the billionth time!

That stuff really makes my day, after all the shit I go through. Thank you guys who support me. I am going through a bad time. I don't know how to thank you enough…  
I ALSO FERGOT SOMETHIN!  
The last part of the last chappy I put up. I shall ith redo it now here!

* * *

READERS POV:

As they walked into the lunch room, they looked around then got into line.

After that, they saw Renge waving her arms around and calling them over, a grin on her face. They got to the table, only to find nobody else but...

The Host Club.

_Crap... _Haruhi thought, biting her lip, looking at Chelsea, then them.

* * *

Okay, I know that sucked.. Sowwy. My laptop deleted all the stuff that I put. I HATE YOU, LAPTOP! (No I don't.)

Now, on with the story. I will try to make it long-ish. It seems like all I want to do is write, but I never have the time. If I did, there would be more then 3 (Or 4) stories on this account. And no Haru-Chels-Raven convo. I want to get on with the story. I hope you enjoy. *smiles*

AND OMIGOD! THE NEW TOYATO CORALLA THING-COMMERCIAL HAS MIKU HATSUNE FROM VOCALOID IN IT! :D

* * *

READERS POV:

Haruhi stared at them, they stared back. It felt like the whole room was watching them- waiting for someone to say something.

No one did.

Seconds. Even minutes passed. No one still said anything.

Suddenly, the lunch room door bursts open.

"TAMAKI~~" It sang, walking towards him. Well, more like dancing. Or gliding. It moved gracefully through the crowd of people. Its small frame was about the size of Honey's. It's long hair flowing behind it, obviously a girl.

When she got into their sight, Haruhi could tell that this girl was different from most girls, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Haruhi's brow knitted in confusion. Who is she? What does she want?

The girl started talking in a high pitched voice to Tamaki, oblivious to Haruhi and Chelsea, and to the silence. She suddenly stopped, after her eyes flickered to Haruhi.

"Who is she?" She asked, pointing to Haruhi. "And her, too." She added, glancing in Chelseas direction.

Haruhi looked surprised. How did she know Haruhi was a girl, dressed as a boy?

The girl glared, already knowing who Haruhi is. She did not like her, not one bit. Haru got _her Tamaki_ to like her. More like love her.

"Ehh, that is Haruhi. We've told you about _him_before." Tamaki said, looking to the side.

"And the other person, Tamaki-Oni-Chan?"

"I-I don't know, Suki." Tamaki replied to her.

Haruhi gasped at that. _Tamaki has a sister? Why didn't he tell me?_

Tamaki looked up at her when she gasped.

"Haru-" he started.

"No, Tamaki. Just no. Don't you or other Host members talk to me, got it? I didn't come here for you! I came back for myself! And here!" Haruhi said, then opened her bag and pulled out a wad of money, slamming it on to the table, as she felt tears burning the rims of her eyes, "My debut is paid. You don't have a reason to talk to me now. So just don't."

She turned and walked away, leaving Chelsea standing behind her watching her walk away.

Chelsea stood there for a minute, and she heard a whisper coming from one of the twins' to another.

_"Is what we did to her really that bad? Commoners are so touchy." _

"_I'm not sure."_

She looked down at them, glaring, and then ran to go find Haruhi.

She found her in the in the nurses office. That was the closest Haruhi could find. She didn't cry- no, no. Maybe just a tear. But then, surprising Chelsea, Haruhi started laughing like a maniac. (FOS! :D)

"H-Haru?" Chelsea asked, touching her shoulder, concerned.

"Chelsea.." She said looking up at her bestfriend, "I have a plan.."

"I'm in."

* * *

They both couldn't of helped grinning at eachother.

A PAGE AND A HALF! Kinda of exciting… -.- And I think I fail.. Though it might have been a longer one. Still, I'm sorry..  
But atleast I uploaded! I wasn't going to. I was gonna wait and make a few crappy chappies to make up for it. And guess what! I have to go to consoling now! For depression and grief and for anger issues.. I slapped someone in the face.. I hope this work. The last time I went, I was six and it was for depression. For my brother…


	10. Back to the past 1

Raven: *Runs in the room, hair messed up and shirt on backwards* H-hey everyone…. How's it goin'? If you can't tell… it's been a crazy night…

Lawl, no it wasn't. x)

So, any way's… I shall tell you why I hasn't updated lately.  
1. I couldn't log into Fanfiction because my password wouldn't work.  
2. My laptop's cord won't work anymore.  
3. My laptop died.  
4. I've been 'grounded'.  
5. I didn't finish the last chapter.  
Anndd;  
6. I heard you liked Mudkips… Yeah, I did… And I do to. ;D

* * *

Reviews:

DragonFire Princess: Thanks! I try ma best to get them up ASAP. And shhhhh! You don't wanna tell everybody ma secrets! Oops… XD

Crazyanimelover1289: I'll get to that soon! Hehehehe.

Rogue101: Lawl. THANKSSS! I SHALL SAY THAT BILLIONS OF TIMES! M'kay. THEY DID! I WANNA SLAP THEM LOTS! D: I do, almost all the time. Yous welcome. YAAAAAYYYY!

DajieOotori: I'm doing alright now. It is hard, especially the part where you feel alone… Okay, I won't rush myself anymore…. Hmmmm, I bet you don't want to hear about drama… There's so much. . I try to spend time with my family.. I was camping with my family and staying in a tent with my cousins on the week of the 4th, and my closest cousin came in the tent when I was making the spot to sleep and stared whining about it then started crying and told her mom (another cousin). Her mom was on my side but I got up and said, "I'm tired of the shit that you guys do and say, I'm getting out of here," then I stormed off the cabin my parents were at, leaving my stuff there… And I was supposed to go to Wild Waves with them, but I didn't want to be with them anymore… But it's okay, I have so much family, it's not even funny.  
AND THANK YOU SO MUCH! :3

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Thanks for the 5 reviews. CX It is? Hm… Lawl~. Maybe… Maybe not~… Well, Chelsea is a like-able person! I based her personality off mine.. And somewhat my friend Abbey's. AND I'M STILL THINKIN' 'BOUT ITT~~. Hehe…~ :3

* * *

Well, ya'll know you can't get into Ouran without a scholarship or paying the price…? Yeah.. Someone has already /kinda/ found out my plan! Chelsea's parent's are, like, rich. Haruhi, on the other hand, said that she had been staying at her grandparents while her dad was recovering from being a drug head (Total lies RIGHT THAR!), and is back.

I dunno if that made any sense… I can't post what I wrote cause my laptop still won't work. *tries to touch my nose with my tongue* But I do have something special. How Chelsea and Haruhi met! And when Haruhi got to America. And I changed the place to where Haruhi went, instead of New York. Why? Cause I don't live in New York…. I don't really know that much about it. I live in Washington sooo… (Yes, where Twilight is set in….) *silence* Oh come on!

Well, that's okay….. I shall continue…

Chelsea: But wait! We aren't done yet…

Haruhi: YEAH! Hold on a minute!

Raven: … Yes…?

Haruhi and Chelsea: HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY, RAVEN! *glomps*

Raven: T-thanks, guys…

Haruhi: No problem.

Chelsea: You's welcome!

Haruhi: soulraven98 does NOT-

Chelsea: OWN OHSHC! HA! BEAT YOU TO IT, HARU! :D

Haruhi: B-but it was my turrnnnnn! *whines*Raven: Em…. Cake? :D

Haruhi and Chelsea: HALE YEAH! Chelsea: One more thing… I NOW HAVE A FACEBOOK! YAY! (Link on my profile.)

Raven: Okay, okay. Before I get my arm ate off, why don't we get to the story? *is holding the cake above my head*

"_Oh yeah, this is English.."  
_"This is Japanese.."  
'And this is thoughts'

* * *

**READERS POV:**

Haruhi nervously walked to a big house, pulling down the edge of her dress. Her short hair was pulled into two pigs tails and she wore big sunglasses, covering most of her face. She quickly walked up the steps, carrying her small bag in front with both hands. Most people who see her would think of her as a child. It was hot out, so she wore a light blue sundress and flip-flops, showing her pale skin.

She stopped in front of the doors and sighed a couple times. This person she hadn't seen in awhile. Since her mother had passed. It was her grandmother. Super rich grandmother. She lifted her hand up and rang the doorbell, quickly dropping her hand back to the front of her to hold her bag.

Someone immediately opened the doors, dressed in a maids uniform.

"_Err-hello… Is Mrs-Ms,_" Haruhi started, looking down and mumbled the rest, "_Lesley in?" _**/AN: I dun came up wif a name fer 'er…. :3 **The woman nodded and said in a bored sounding, high pitched, voice. "_Yes… Come with me_." The woman quickly turned around and walked down a long hall, Haruhi on her heels.

The maid stopped in front of a set of big doors and knocked.

"_Come in_," The powerful voice of Amy Lesley said. The maid pushed open the door and held it open for Haruhi, then went and stood behind Haruhi's grandmother.

Haruhi just stood at the door and looked at her grandmother. She looked more like Haruhi's mother, then her grandmother. Her brown her was pulled into a bun, not a gray hair to be seen. She had reading glasses on, and she wasn't that tall. Her eyes were a light gray color and she .

Amy saw Haruhi still standing there at the door, her eyes wandering the girl. "Haruhi?"

"H-hello, Grandmother."

Amy got up and quickly walked to Haruhi. Haruhi flinched, she thought her grandmother was going to hit her. But, by Haruhi's surprise, Amy pulled her into a tight hug. Haruhi hugged back tightly, a strong wave of perfume hit Haruhi as she hugged Amy. She took in her scent and closed her eyes. They stayed like that for about a minute, then Amy stepped back and smiled at Haruhi.

"Haruhi…. What brings you here, if you don't mind me asking….? Would you like anything to drink?" Amy asked, leading Haruhi to a chair in a corner of the room as she made herself comfortable in a chair right next to it.

"Ahhh… It's a long story… Water's fine." Haruhi said a looked down.

Amy snapped at the maid and started, "We don't have to talk about it. I'll wa-"

Haruhi cut her off, looking in her eyes, "No, I don't mind. I'll tell you."

Amy nodded as the maid gave Haruhi some water and her some tea, "If you want. I have some time to spend."

"I had to get away…"

"What about your father?"

"He'll understand.. I hope."

"He will, Haruhi." Amy gave her a warm smile and Haruhi sighed then told her why she was here.

Amy listened to everything Haruhi said, nodding. She took Haruhi's hand in hers slowly, expecting Haruhi to pull away. But she didn't and Amy squeezed her hand.

"I see… You can stay here as long as you like."

Tears came to Haruhi's eyes as she smiled, "Thank you… So much."

"You're welcome, Haru-" Just then, the door bell rang, "Ahh, Akira, can you get that? Our guests are here."

"Guests?" Haruhi asked, wiping her tears as the maid ran to get the door.

Amy used her thumb to wipe a tear off Haruhi's chin, "Yes, my dearest. My closest friend, her husband, and their granddaughters.""Oh…""Akira can show you to your room once she's done. You can freshen up a bit."

Akira came into the room, alone, and took Haruhi's bag in one hand, and Haruhi's hand in the other.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV:**

I pulled my dress off and looked in a big mirror in the room. I had a white tube top on underneath my dress. It was thin-ish and was fit good around the chest area, but was baggy-ish around the stomach area and a band on the hip, with short, white jean shorts. The sunglasses I wore were replaced with my glasses-I left my contacts at…a-at home. In my dresser in Japan. I put on a pair of flats instead of the flip flops.

Then I heard a knock on the door and opened it. A different maid was there- much shorter then Akira, I think her name was. She bowed and I knew that it was time to go to the guests. I sighed and followed her.

**30 minutes later, in the dinning room, still Haruhi's POV:**

I sat in between a girl with brown hair with black in a under layer and brown eyes (Chelsea, DURRR!), and another girl with dirty blonde hair and deep grey eyes (Chelsea's sister).. Both were friendly, but the one with brown hair was kinda…loud.. And the blonde one was quiet. I think their names were Chelsea and Angelina.

After awhile, I got there names right and I was attached to Chelsea, well… More like she was attached to me. She was opened minded, but nice, fun, funny and had the weirdest sense of style. She had skinny jeans on, but they were NEON GREEN with black TIGER STRIPS on them! (Fuck yeaahhh!) And a shirt with 'Death Note' on it. I mean I myself like Death Note, but I don't get the pants… I've never seen them before.. I'm used to seeing school uniforms, or just regular clothes!

Chelsea saw me looking at her pants, "_Don't tell me-you've never seen these kinds of pants before!_"

I only nodded, and mumbled in Japanese, "Never…"

"_Oh… I see._" She said and nodded.

I was a bit confused, she knew what I said… I think. But then I realized something… She LOVES anime, or about anything or everything Japanese. She probably knows Japanese. So I looked at her and said, in Japanese, "Have you heard of Alice Nine?" **/AN: They're a Japanese band. Look up the song 'Rainbow' by them, it'll be mention later in the story. **

A big grin appeared on her face, "YES!"

I smiled, 'She does!'

* * *

Okay, I'm saying this chapter is DONE. I'm gonna re-write the Shugo Chara! chapter now! (Cause the start is on my laptop and I'm not on my laptop…)  
But sorry for the wait, the reasons listed at the beginning of this chapter.

Thanks for your support, everybody.

XOXO-Raven, Haruhi, and Chelsea**.**


	11. Back to the past 2

Deal With It, Chapter what-ever-I've-on;  
Raven: Ello, my pretties! How are you?  
Chelsea: Not that she cares or anything… .  
Raven: I care! D: *Whispers to everybody but Chelsea* Don't listen to that little witch Chelsea! D:  
Chelsea: … I can hear you…. -.-  
Raven: Ohhh, pffffhhh, no you didn't! D:  
Chelsea: Hm...  
Haruhi: Ummm, hello? What about me?  
Raven and Chelsea: *Looks at Haruhi* What about you...?  
Raven: ...  
Chelsea: ...  
Raven and Chelea: JINKS!  
Chelsea: I SAID IT FIRST!  
Raven: NO, I DID!  
Haruhi: *Sighs and looks at them, then looks at everyone who's reading* Um... soulraven98 (Soon to be changed. ;3) does NOT own OHSHC, which is a very, very good thing...

Yes, yes... I'm not gonna do the replies to people... But, they ya'll for reviewing. :)

* * *

OH!  
_This is Japaneese.  
_This is English.  
"This is talking."  
'This is thinking.'  
**_And this is me being awesome. ;DDD_**

_**HAVE A FUN TIME READIN'! :DD**_

* * *

READERS POV:

The guests had said their goodbyes. Night time came faster then ever-like the saying ''Time goes by faster when having fun". Haruhi looked in the body length mirror in the room and sighed. You could see the sadness in her eyes, though she was happy because she met Chelsea. She missed them. She missed _him. _Memories went through her mind at the same time, overfilling her head. A headache started to form and she pressed her fingers to her temples. She shook her head and pressed her fingers down harder, moving around her fingers in a circular motion. As the headache grew, she pressed a button next to her door.

"Yes?" A voice, Akiras' voice, said right away.

"Umm... Can I get a glass of water and some pills for headaches...?" She said softly, with a bit of pain in her voice.

"Right away, Master Fujioka," She said and a few minutes later she knocked on Haruhis' door.

Haruhi opened the door and Akira held out a tray, a plastic cup with pills and a bottle of water. "So much for the glass..." Haruhi mumbled and took it, gilping down the water. "Thank you."

Akira bowed and pulled the trey back towards her, "Anytime, Master Fuji-"

"It's Haruhi. Just Haruhi." Haruhi said to Akira, with a small smile at the end.

Akira nodded, "Noted. You are welcome, Haruhi..." She smiled slightly.

Her headache went away in a matter of minutes and she began to relax.

_'Hmmmmm, maybe I should take a bath... A bath sounds gooooood.' _She thought and sat down on the bed, pulling her suitcase up with her.

The room she was staying in had a bathroom, so Haruhi wouldn't need to ask to help find the/a bathroom.

She walked into the bathroom with short and a big t-shirt in her arms, leaving the door slightly open. She placed her clothes on the counter and turned the warm water up all the way, and the cold on a little, pouring some bubbles in the bath. She then turned around and quietly and quickly stripped out of her clothes, throwing them out the door into the room.

As soon and the bath filled up, she turned the water off and slowly slid into the bath, laying down until the water reached her neck.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Japan:  
**(I don't know what time it would be, but I'm guesstamating that it'd be in the day time... And, Japanese is now this, and English... is not used...)

Tamaki Suoh, **/AN: Suou, Suoh. Don't Matter./ **was pacing around the Fujioka household, with his thumb on his chin. **/AN: Kinda like L.. X3/**

Kyouya Ootori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitskuni Haninozuka, aka Hunny, Takashi Morinozuka, aka Mori, and Ryoji Fujioka, aka Ranka, were all sitting and the low table, not saying anything.

They all had the same thing on their minds'...

_'Where's Haruhi?'_

Hunny was the first to break the silence, well.. Besides Tamakis' pacing.

"WAAAAAAAAA! WHERE'S HARU-CHAN?" Hunny cried out, holding his bunny, Usa-Chan, close to him. "WHERE'D SHE GO? WHY ISN'T SHE HERE?"

Ranka jumped up from his spot and ran to Hunny and put his arms around him, "I don't know, Mitskuni... We'll find her in no time... I'm sure of it!"

Hunny looked up at Ranka, with tearfilled eyes, then hugged him tightly, "O-okay Ranka-Chan!"

Kyouya looked at each of the hosts, "You know, even if Haruhi isn't here then we still have to host. And Tamaki," He turned his bestfriend, "Would you please be so kind as to stop pacing? It's causing a draft."

Tamaki moved to his corner and kept quiet.

* * *

**Back with Haruhi:**

(Now back to the _this is Japanese, _and this is english.)

Haruhi feel asleep, only to be awaken a few minutes later.

"Miss Haruhi?" Akira poked her head through the door and saw her. A smile came to her face.

She quickly and quietly slipped in through the door and made her way to Haruhi. She poked her forehead and Haruhi slowly started to wake up.

"W-what?" Her eyes opened lazily and then widened at Akira. She forgot she was in the bathtub. "Oh..." She mumbled, a small blush appearing on her face.

Haruhi bite her lip and Akira stepped out of the bathroom, to give Haruhi her privacy, and softly pushed the door closed.

Haruhi came out a few minutes later, dressed and her hair was slightly damp. And very messy.

"Miss Haruhi, how did you enjoy your bath?"

She let out a small chuckled, "I told you! It's Haruhi! And, it was fantastic!" She smiled.

"I'm glad it is to your liking... Would you like anything else before you retire to bed?" Akira said in a quiet voice.

"Could you please rub my back...?" She and got on the bed, laying on her stomach.

A small blush came to Akiras' face, "O-of course, Mi- H-Haruhi!" Since the bed was too big, she had to get onto the bed on her knees. "O-over your s-shirt?"

"Sure," Haruhi mumbled.

Akira started to rub her back, and Haruhi started to moan lightly, making Akira blush more.

* * *

Okay, okay... Too much? I know.. My friend was messing around and helped me a bit wif that... X3

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Haruhi slowly woke up, feeling the sun hit her bed from the big set of windows in the room. She noticed that she wasn't the only one in the bed... Oh no. There were two other people. One was Akira, asleep. And the other was Chelsea, staring at her, while having a big smile on her face.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Chelsea said, her smile getting bigger.

Haruhi screamed, and outside, birds that were out there all happy and chirping flew off. Akira sat up wuickly and looked around. Haruhi looked Chelsea while Chelsea was laughing her ass off.

Amy came bursting into the door and saw the tree girls on the bed, Haruhi and Chelsea laying, and Akira sitting up looking at Haruhi and Chelsea. Amy let out a breath and started chuckling, "Oh my, girls... Having already? It's only been five minutes since I let Chelsea come wake you and Akira up." Amy said to Haruhi.

"O-o-okay... I-I-I'm u-u-up..." Haruhi looked scared, but then snapped out of it and started laughing. Akira was smiling and giggled, falling back. Chelsea was rolling on the floor yelling, "YOU SHOULDA SEEN YOUR FACE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", and Amy was chuckling in the doorway.

"Hey, Akira. Why don't you spend the day with Haruhi and Chelsea? You haven't had a day off since... Ever..." Amy smiled as she saw the look on Akiras' face, it was of happiness.

"O-okay!"

She smiled and thought to herself, 'I've never seen her so happy before... Haru should have came sooner... But still... It's a good thing she's here,' Amy turned and left the room, humming to herself.

* * *

They were getting ready to leave... Akira went to her own room to change into something... Em, else... And Chelsea was with Haruhi, trying to pick something.

"It's a good thing I brought a few extra clothes with me!" Chelsea jumped up off the bed and a maid came rushing in with a big suitecase. Chelsea layed it on the bed and pulled out all the clothes... Which was more then 'a few'.

_"So much for a few, Chelsea..."_ Haruhi mumbled (In Japanese) and dragged her feet towards Chelsea and her bed.

Before Haruhi could sit down, Chelsea shoved clothes into her hands and rushed Haruhi into the bathroom, slamming the door.

"COME OUT WHEN YOU'RE DONE~!" Chelsea sang and danced over to the clothes to put them away. Akira came in the room with yellow skinny jeans on and and t-shirt that had 'Skillet' on it. Her long, black hair was in braids and she put on very little eye liner and mascara.

Haru came out a few minutes later, blushing lightly. "U-um... Do I really have to wear this?" She blushed more. She had neon pink skinny jeans on and a short, thin dress. It was white, which kinda showed her black bra with whie lace. It had thin straps and made a 'V'. It had white lace that barely showed, but the lace shined a little. She had a thin, white headband on.

"Yes," Chelsea said. She also changed. She had neon green skinny jeans, but with no tiger strips. Her shirt was a white tube top that had a big black belt and her hair was up in a messy bun. Eye liner and mascara were caked on, and she made/had no intention to fix it.

"LETTUS GO!~" Chelsea sang and ran out of the room, with her bis designer purse in her hands.

Akira and Haruhi ran after her and got to her car.

"Wait... How old are you?" Haruhi asked as Chelsea got in the drivers side.

"15... But it doesn't cause I'm rich. I could be a five-year-old and drive, they wouldn't care. Just get in." She said and Haruh got in the front, Akira in the back with Chelseas' butler.

"Whoa! When did HE get here?" Haruhi gasped and finally saw the man.

"Oh, he's been here the whole time... He was ever in your room the whole time..." Chelsea said and turned on the radio and started to drive.

* * *

So...? How was that? The was probably the longest chappy for this story I have ever done!  
And I'm warning you... I didn't use spell check, so any mistakes and Chelseas'... Um... I mean mine... He he he...

XOXOXO- Raven-soon to be chagned. Probably right after I upload this.

P.S. Oh, yes... I want ATLEAST FIVE (or six) reviews, or I ain't gonna put up the next chappy till this time next month... Or year.. Hmmm. (Jk about the year part, but I still want five or so reviews! Pweaseeeee! D:)


	12. Tamakis' Question

Rouge101: YAAAAYYYYY! I will!

ElectricDoubleLover: Ne, ne. I know. Atleast I don't ask for more! He he he. Nuuuuuu! Don't! Ahhh, I know. I didn't spell check cause I was having too much fun writing to even care. X3 And I was writing it on fanfiction 'cause I was being too lazy to open up the writer thing I use... X3  
YAY! I love Chelsea, too. She's bomb. ;D It's bound to happen one day, anyways…. I WILL! And thanks! :DD

Kitty13492: M'kay. :3 THANK YOU~~!

DajieOotori: OMFG! IT'S YOUUUU! *Glomps you and rubs my cheek on yours (Like Tamaki does. X3)*  
It's okay, I'm not mad at chu. :3  
Ahhhhh, I'm still working on that…. XD  
THANK YOU! :DD

* * *

Kira (Raven): Well, I shall tell you all something… MY LAPTOP WORKS AGAIN! NOW NOTHING'S HOLDING ME BACK, I CAN WRITE ALL I WANT! :D

Chelsea: No…. Your mom's holding you back because you're still restricted….

Kira: Kill joy… T-T

Chelsea: You're welcome! ;D

Haruhi: FUUUU-Kira-L-RULES doesn't own OHSHC. If she did, they I'd probably be the clubs' sex toy…. T-T

Kira: FUCK! SHE FOUND OUT! D:

Haruhi You better have been kidding….

Kira: Erm, um… Yes… I was….? He he he…. (No I wasn't… ;D)

And, I shall be saying that this story might be changing to a 'M' in later chapters…. And I'm thinking of making a sequel. Maybe somewhere around/after chapter 30… Whadda ya'll think? :3

I've decided to continue with the present, I wanna make the past chappies as fillers, or something like that….

DID YA'LL KNOW THAT OURAN IS NOW LIVE? YAYYY!

Yes, I'm pairing Tamaki with Chelsea, but I wanna know who Haruhi should be with, please help!

* * *

READERS POV:

Haruhi was pacing around her room and Chelsea was sitting on her own bed. Ranka bought Chelsea her own bed so that she'd be comfortable staying there. Haruhi sighed and flopped down on her bed, closing her eyes.

"I'm going to take a nap…." She mumbled and pulled the covers over herself.

"Okay," Chelsea replied and got up, "I'm going for a walk… Be back later." With that, she slid a white dress that went to her mid-thigh over her black tank top and pink shorts, slid on her slippers, grabbed her purse, and left the room.

Ranka was sitting at the table as she passed by, reading a book, "Where are you going?" he asked, not looking up from the book.

"For a walk, I'll be back in a little. Haruhi's taking a nap," She replied and walked out the door after Ranka dismissed her.

She walked around the park and heard a kinda familiar voice from behind her, "Hey, you!"

She turned around and saw a blond haired-purple/blue eyed idiot running towards her.

A faint blush appeared on her face, "H-hey… T-Tamaki-Senpai…"

Her bent over, trying to catch his breath, "You're Chelsea, right?"

She nodded and smiled slightly, "Y-yep… And you're Tamaki."

He nodded, stood up straight and said in a sing-song voice, "Correct you are, _ma cherie_~."

Chelsea knew what that meant, she took French in America. It means 'my dear'. **(For those who don't know… O.o) **

The blush on her face grew, "W-why'd y-you c-call m-me t-that?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that you're so cute-I couldn't help myself," He said, smiling and expecting a squeal. He received a whack on his head and her storming off.

He chased after her, running in front of her. He put both his hands on her shoulders, making her stop.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I'm not gonna fall for it! You have your own fanclub, go do that shi-stuff to them! Besides, Haruhi hates you guys! I can't go behind her back!" Chelsea about yelled, causing Tamaki to flinch.

He shook it off and tilted her head up to look into his eyes, "Yes, but I saw the way you were looking at me in out math class.." He brought his face close to her.

She blushed, but said, "First of all, you need a breath mint or something. Second, you better get your hands off me before I scream bloody murder."

His hand quickly went to his sides as he blushed lightly, "S-sorry.."

"And third, what the hell do you want from me?"

"Well, I was just passing by with Kyouya and saw you… And I wanted to ask you something…" He said the last part softly.

"And what is that?" She demanded.

**"Well… W-would you like to go on a date with me?"**

* * *

Yush! Cliffy! Sowwy. X) But I wanna know who Haruhi should be with, please help!


	13. The answer, then some!

HOLA BEACHES! I LOVE YA'LL SOOOOO FRIGGIN MUCH! AND, MY FRIEND SLIPPED SOMETHIN' IN MY APPLE JUICE, SO I'M A BIT… CRAZEH! HE DID IT CAUSE HE TOUGHT I PUT SOMETHING IN HIS JUICE BOX… (Which I did. EHEHEH!~ (Not really. XD)) Imma redo the chapters before this soon, cause Chelsea seems too much like a good girl in those chappies. XD

Anyways, my laptops' cord won't work, ANYMORE! Damn, I went through its' original cord AND a replacement in LESS then a year! But, I shared the replacement with my sissy, so..

SO GUESS WHAT! I PUT UP ANOTHER STORY! But it's not for OHSHC. L It's a Bleach fanfic, go read it if you like Bleach. It's not THAT great, considering that I wrote it more then a year ago. Talking about years, guess what! You know how I went on about my depression and stuff? Well, I said that I was going to a consoler… I was lying! I'M SO SORRY! But I am going now! I've been twice, and I haven't felt like cutting myself that much anymore! I'M SO FREAKING HAPPY! J I love my person I see, even though she's like 80 years old and is disabled. AND SHE'S A HIPPIE! She taught us this REALLY COOL THING! I'll tell you guys about it! You all can do it, but I'm not sure if it works on everybody… Okay, here I go! 1, if you have pain, close your eyes and clear you head. 2, focus on the pain. 3, ask the place where you have pain, 'do you have a color?', if a color comes to your mind, it's working. 4, ask it 'do you have a shape?', if it turns into something, it should be a sign of something. She said that her color was red, and it was a lobster. It said that it came from the thing in Japan. I did a few. The first was for the super bad headaches I get, I got the color purple, and a butterfly! It said that I should help out with the environment. Awesome, right? Sorry, I should get onto the reviews, I bet ya'll think I'm crazy! Which, is true. ;) You guys try and tell me that it works and that I'm not crazy! CX

Warning, a bit of OOC-Ness in this chapter… XP

Chelsea: You are a crazy bitch… Oh yeah, Kira said that you said hi, **DajieOotori**!~ HELLO, MY LOVE! *Glomps*

Kira: I'M NOT, Y- wait, never mind… I am a tad bit crazy…

Chelsea: *Mumbles* More like VERY VERY crazy….

Kira: WHAT WAS THAT?

Chelsea: *Sweat drops* Oh, nothing…

Kira: Oh, okay.. Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure…~

Haruhi: WHY MUST I **ALWAYS** BE FORGOTED?

Kira: Oh, Chelsea… Did you hear something? I thought I just did….

Chelsea: Yeah, I think I did… But I just don't know what.

Haruhi: *Sighs* Kira will now make her way to the reviews…

Kira: Okay, seriously! I JUST heard it AGAIN!

* * *

Mr./Mrs. Random Person No Pen Name Purple Ninja Person: Hmmm, OKAY!

DragonFire Princess: *Nods head crazily* HAI!~

Rogue101: Thankkssss, my love!~ *Insert heart here* :D

DajieOotori: *Noms on your cheek* …. You don't taste like chicken! D:  
I LOVES THAT! MAYBE YOU SHOULD MAKE A LOT OF ACCOUNTS AND VOTE THAT COUPLE! (Jk, JK! CX)  
OH CHEESE NIPPLES, SHE IS! :3  
Awesome!~ My dad and bestfweind gave me some iced green tea and LOTS of sugar, AND I'M JACKED UP ON MT. PISS WATER (Mt. Dew) AND CHOCOLATE WASTED! (Even though chocolate isn't my favorite…. Well, milk chocolate is gooood~ *Insert heart here*)  
I don't think I'll ever!~ CX MWAHAHA!~  
SAME HERE! MY DAD HAD BEEN YELLING AT MEH! But I'm just like "Bitch PUH-LEASE! You take us out to bingo and sugar us all up! And, besides… I'm still typing the chapter I'm working on!" *Has said that the past three hours and just now started* Ehehe… J  
I WILL, BECAUSE I LOVE GINGERBREAD MEN. I EATS THEIRS HEADS OFFS! AND YES, THE 'S' (es) ARE NECESSARY!  
Chelsea: HAI, dear!  
Haruhi: Hello~. :DDDD

Perfectlysane'not: 1, nice name!~ :D 2, wait wait, she should, or shouldn't be with them? ^w^

Haruhi: Yeah, Kira doesn't own OHSHC. At all, just Chelsea, my grandma (I guess), Chelsea's' family, and a few more OC's.

Kira: OMFG, THERE IT IS AGAIN!

* * *

Recap (Ish):

_"W-would you like to go on a date with me?"_

* * *

Chelsea's brown eyes widened and she breathed deeply.

"Y-ye-" She started, then snapped out of it, "WAIT A FUDGING MIMUTE HERE!"

He looked into her eyes, "Yes?~"

"How should I know if this is a trap? You're trying to get me to join your sid-" she was cut off by his lips on hers. She kissed back, then pushed him away. "W-what the-"

"Will you? Please?" He begged, his eyes slowly turning into puppy dog eyes and he got down on one knee, "I promise this isn't a trap."

She blushed, "Stand up you idiot, people are looking!"

"Not until you give me a answer!" His eyes grew bigger, a small pout came to his lips.

"Fine! But there are a few conditions!" She snapped.

He smiled and got up, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, "Anything, princess!~"

"First of all, it has to be a secret, as in NOBODY KNOWS! Second, no nicknames. Like 'Princess', that ain't going to work on me, bud. And lastly…. We don't talk durning school hours, after school, or around Haruhi and the rest of your little friends."

"DEAL!~" He cried out and leaned down to give her a kiss.

She kissed back slightly, resting her hands on his chest. She pushed him back a little, breaking the kiss.

"I need to be back before 7, or I'll Haruhi will take my phone away. That means I have a few hours, cause it's 3:30.… Let's go walk around!" She nodded, smiling up at him.

"Of course, my love!~" He sang and removed his arms, only to take her hand in his.

She let out a little giggle, deciding it was time for her nicer personality to come back. Her fingers intertwined his, as she pulled him to the shopping districted, or as she calls it, the mall. His eyes twinkled with excitement as he was now pulling her around.

Chelsea was surprised that they had her FAVORITE show, Hot Topic! Tamaki was hesitant at first, but Chelsea pulled him in anyways. She ran over to the shirts. She grabbed a Alice Nine shirt, a pair of hamburger ear muffs, a hamburger wallet, a keychain that had a little chibi person on it, a Gir (INVADER ZIM! XD) hat, and a few of the net arm bands.

"Are you sure about getting those?" Tamaki asked, raising his eyebrow.

She nodded, "Hale yush!"

"Then I'll pay," He insisted, holding up his credit card.

"N-no, I will!" She said and looked through her purse, but failed to fin her credit card, "Fine.." she mumbled, frowning slightly.

He chuckled, her card in his back pocket. He placed a kiss on her lips softly, earning a little squeak, the put all her stuff and a necklace up there, along with a can of blue hair dye. The necklace was heavy-ish, silver, and had a few charms on it. The charms were a skull, and a few gems. He saw her looking at it, and smiled to himself.

He paid for the stuff and carried the bags-he insisted. They went to a few more shops, Claire's, Borders, and, much to Tamakis' embarrassment, Victoria's Secret. She demanded that she carried the few bags she got there, to save the idiot from anymore embarrassment. They stopped and got some ice cream, and to take a breath.

"It's 6:30, Tamaki… I have to go back," Chelsea said to him, pouting slightly.

"Aw, okay. But I'll see you later..?" He asked as they walked out."Of course, my idiot prince!" She chuckled and nudged his side. They shortly arrived to the park where they started at. "I should walk by myself now.. Ya'know, so Haru, or Ranka-san-chan, catches us… Bye Tamaki," She turned to him and took her bags, which left him with one.

He smiled at her, pulling the necklace out of his pocket, along with her card, "Here. I saw you looking at it."

She blushed as he put it on her, "O-oh, thank you…"

"Anytime, my love!" He grinned and kissed her, sliding the card into her coat pocket.

"BYE!~" She turned around and quickly walked away, smiling.

* * *

_Sorry if that chappy sucked, I just wanted to quickly write something and put it up. XP_

_It's 5:02 in the morning, and I'm pretty freaking tired… Bye bye!~ ;3_


	14. The chapter I'm too lazy to name

Somebody pointed out that I put 'Ranka-San-Chan'. I meant to put 'San' only… Gomen!~

OuranMoron: OMFG, THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH! :DD *Insert heart here*

DajieOotori: HIYA, AGAIN! :D Oh really nao? It's 8:12 pm, and my mom FINALLY let me on again! Well, I slept the whole time, but still…. Hehe, since my laptop won't work I set my Wii up to the internet channel and read stuff on there from FF. XD  
Kira, Chelsea, and Haru: *Hugs back*  
VERY MUCH! Except at the end on the day when you fall over and can't move… Or is that just me? XP I FUDGING LOVE CHOCOLATE MILKK! *Heart* XDD  
Yes, Mt. Piss Water. That's what we call it at my house. XDDD YAY! I'VE INSPIRED YET ANOTHER PERSON! THAT MAKES….  
Chelsea: One… That makes one person…  
Kira: *Pouts*  
Where? IN AMERICA! AND SURE IT ISN'T! ;D WHOA, does that mean you have a accent? :O  
NOTED. I SHALL! :D *Noms on the chicken* You're a lifesaver! XDD *Is happeh nao*  
HALES YEAH! :3  
WUVS CHA TOO!  
Lawl, I WANNA JOIN YOU! CX

Manga reader 125: Sankyou!~ :D Why? Because Tamaki is an idiot. *Nods* Lawl, Jk.. That's a reason. I'm still trying to figure that out myself, I had it at first. But then I fell into the deep depths of depression and forgot… T~T (Ssshhh, I haven't read the manga yet. *Dives into Tamakis' Emo Corner*)

Rogue101: Lawl, thankies. Welcome!~ I do too, but it won't show up most of the time. XD

Fanofanything8D: YAY! SANKYOU! Thankies fer reviewing, hun!~

So I have my playlist on, blasted up onto Skillet, Seether, Enrique/Lil'Wayne/Usher, Heart, Paul McCartney, The Monkees, Maroon 5, Gym Class Heros, and many more!~ X3*Insert heart here* ;3 Very very lovely. Ehehe!~

I JUST GOT DONE WITH DRINKING A REDBULL AND A ROCKSTAR! FUDGE YEAHHH! CX AND NOW A MONSTER! *Is obsessed with them* Yum yum… :3

So now…. ON WITH IT! :DD

* * *

**Chelsea's POV:**

I slid a key into the keyhole and slowly turned it, pushing open the door slowly, and peered around.

Ranka-San was sitting at the same spot he was when I left, with the same book, and in the same clothes.

He looked up from his book, taking his reading glasses off. He looked at the bags in my hand, then at my face.

"When shopping, eh?" He asked as he looked back at the bags in my hands.

I nodded slowly, "Yes."

"Ohh! Come sit with daddy and show me what you got!" His eyes twinkling with excitement.

I let out a breath and sat across from him, setting my eight bags next to me. I pulled one up onto the table, the one from Claire's, and dumped out all of it on the table.

"OHHH!" Ranka cried and grabbed a little box the was a necklace and earring set. I laughed, "You can have it, Ranka-San!"

"Oh, if you insist! And call me daddy!" He had a grin on his face and squealed as I nodded.

"Ha, okay," I put that stuff back in the bag and placed my elbows on the table, leaning my head on the hands, "So where's Haruhi?"

"I don't know, your guess is probably better then mine," He nodded, humming to himself.

"Okay," I got up and grabbed my bags, heading to our room. I pushed the door open and saw Haruhi with her glasses on, reading.

"Hey, Chelsea," She said and looked up, smiling at me.

"Heey, Haru," I nodded and smiled back, "I got chu something."

"Oh really now?" She asked, tilting her head slightly in curiosity.

I nodded again and my smile got bigger as I tossed all but one bag on my bed. I pulled out a neon pink medium-ish sized box and handed it to her. She lifted the lid slowly, muttering, "This better not be a prank…"

I chuckled slightly and she gave me a death glare. She dropped the lid on the desk and pulled out a white hoddie, that was a size, or two, too big on her, and had 'Haruhi' spray painted on the back, with a heart around it.

"T-thank you, Chelsea!" She grinned, jumped up (after setting the box on the desk) and gave me a tight hug.

"Welcome!~ I always saw you looking at them at the malls back at home, but you never said anything about it. So, I figured I'd get one for you when I got to one. I snuck away from Tam- Ehh, I mean I wanted to now where the bathroom was so I went in there and asked. Heh heh heh…"

She gave me a funny look, "Uh, okay then. What else did you get?"

* * *

**~O~O~ A few hours later, 'Stalkers' POV ~O~O~**

Chelsea climbed into her bed after coming out of the bathroom, like she had many other times that night, Haruhi and Ranka were fast asleep. Chelsea laid down and was almost back asleep, but then suddenly felt her phone vibrate.

'_Fuck, who calls at 1am?'_ Chelsea thought as she sat up and grabbed her phone.

'Private Number' it read and she frowned. _'I wonder who it is…'_

She pressed the 'talk' button on the screen and heard a soothing voice (Tamakis, of course), _"Hello, my love~"_

She panicked and said in a low voice, "What the *beeeep* do you want, you stupid *beeeep*? It's 1 in the *beeep* morning!"

"_W-wah! You don't need to be so mean! I just wanted to hear your voice!"_

"You could have waited till school, baka!" She growled at him and he whined, _'But whhhyyyy? You said we couldn't talk at schoooooool!"_

"Well, not around the others! Mostly Haruh-" She hear Haruhi shift around the bed and she instantly stopped talking.

"_Love? Is everything okay?"_ He asked.

"Y-yeah, sorry…. Haru and Ranka are sleeping… By the way, how did you get my number?"

"_Oh… Kyouya gave it to me!"_

"Figures.." She mumbled and yawned, "Listen, I have to go to bed. Goodnight."

"_Goodni-"_ Chelsea hung up before he finished, and turned her phone volume off, then fell back down on her bed, falling asleep right away.

**~O~O~ The next daayyy ~O~O~**

One of Chelsea's drivers had flew to Japan because her grandmother send him. He was the only driver Chelsea liked, and he was from Japan, so he knew the area. His name was Kyo Hudson (Kyo Sohma, Finn Hudson, both from two of my favorite shows. XDD (Fruits Basket and Glee)), his dad is American, and his mom is Japanese.

"Hello, Chelsea-Chan," He greeted her with a warm smile as he opened the car door for Haruhi and her. Haruhi look at Chelsea, but Chelsea paid no attention to her.

"What are you doing here?" She gasped and glomped him. He chuckled and replied, "Your grandmother sent me. I've always wanted to come back here sometime, so now here I am!" He grinned.

"Well then, welcome back!" She giggled (Yes, giggled). For a twenty-five-year-old man, he looked younger. His short tan-ish hair swept to the side, he had those chocolate brown eyes that would make somebody melt when they looked into them, and his smile made all the girl squeal.

"Get in, you don't want to be late to school, now do you?" She nodded and pushed Haruhi in the car, then got in herself. He shut the door and got in the drivers side and started the car. The car roared to life and he started to dive.

**~O~O~ \(^-^)/ ~O~O~**

"Haruhi, puh-LEASE!" Chelsea whined at Haruhi while they were walking towards the school building.

"No.""Pretty, pretty, puh-leaseeeeee?"

"Ugh, fine!" Haruhi gave in after arguing with Chelsea for almost five minutes.

"YAAY!" She yelled and glomped Haruhi, earning people staring at them and death glares' from Haruhi's fan club.

They were arguing about after school, Haruhi had to go shopping, and, of course, Chelsea wanted to come too. Haruhi insisted she went by herself, but Chelsea disagreed.

Haruhi fixed her tie and brushed her pants off, "Yeah, yeah. Let's get to class before we're late…"

"OKAY!" Chelsea yelled and dragged her to their first period.

* * *

Okay… DONE! Three pages, well…. 2 and 1/5th. The first page is mostly the authors note thing… I shall tell ya'll that there's a poll which has who you think Haruhi will end whit, pwease vote. From Haruhi's sake, you don't want her to be all alone!

Lawl, anyways, I'm almost done with re-doing the first few chapters, and I don't wanna repost them on this story cause last time I did that, it messed everything up, so now I'm going to post it as a new story! *Nod nod*

Yesh, there's another OC, and I still haven't done anything with Suki, Tamakis' sister. Sorry for that. And I also noticed something, if it's a year from where the show left off, then Honey and Mori would already be out of high school for almost two years. I think they had only three years at the school, but I added a fourth, so that Honey and Mori would only have been out one year, and Tamaki and Kyouya only in the fourth year. So Hikaru, Kaoru, Chelsea, and Haruhi are in their third year.

I won't be updating as much anymore, that's why I'm trying to rush these. Lawl, Jk about rushing, I just like writing. :) I'm not gonna update that much because school starts in less then three weeks. I'm nervous, but excited. I don't know why I'm excited because I hate school… But it's good that I'm goin' to be missin' out on gym cause I didn't do good on the state test thingy for reading or something like that so I'm getting put in a extra class for it. Thank god, I hate gym. That's the main reason I don't go to school that much. And cause I hate having to wake up at 5:30am to get ready. It starts at 7:30, but cause I have to have makeup, hair, and stuff, it takes awhile. Another reason I'm excited (but scared) is cause my mom's getting Lapband surgery on Monday. And the fair is the next day (Along with my counselors appointment, but I can't go without my mom cause I don't wanna go without her…), and I have to go with my cousin (the one I got into a big fight with) because I missed her, and her little sister likes to go on the 'scary' rides but Haylee (the one I was fighting with) hates them. I like them, so I shall go with her/them!~ And cause my aunt (Haylee's grandmother (Who is now a great-grandmother cause Haylee's older sister had a baby a week ago (She's too cute!))) is the one that's taking me. My sissy Chelsea is a big meanie and doesn't like those things won't go. She also doesn't like people, and has a disability, so…. Yeah…

Enough about my personal life! Lawl. :3

You want the moves like jagger I've got the moves like jagger I've got the mooooooves like jagger!~


	15. Suspicions and, um,  Fluffiness?

Okay everybody, you HAFTA click on the links on my profile! I fell in love! *Heart/Fangirl squeal*  
My favorite part of the first link:  
'_What a crime, such a beautiful crime  
That God would make a star as bright as I  
And I know it's a disgrace to admire this perfect face'_

Anyways, onto reviews;  
The Goddess of Darkness: NOTED. Sanks fer reviewing!~

otoco: First of all; Your name reminds me of tacos. *whines* I WANT TACOS NOWW! DX

Second; THANKS FER THE REVIEW! *hands a Usa-Chan shaped cookie* :DDThird; WEELLCOOMMEE~~! :D

Manga reader 125: The manga? I haven't read it yet. That's why I'm trying to make mommy (yes, mommy. XD) take meh to the book store/or library.. Sorreh. Heh heh heh…~  
(I love him. XD Maybeh he does, mabeh he doesn't. But I'll let cha out on a little secret… There's going to be alittle jealousy between him and Tamaki… ;D And chu should, it's awesome! Or just google him. :3 (He's so cute!))

fanofanything8D: I KNOW, RIGH? :D

OuranMoron: Yes, I did! :3

THANKS!~ I though you said 'This story sucks', I was about to dive into Tamakis' corner… Ehehe~ CX

DajieOotori: GASP! IT'S YOU! D:  
Heh, hi…. *Insert heart* C:  
I know, he is. :D  
*Noms on your shoulder, cling to you* HIYA!  
Chelsea: GROUP HUG! *glomps and pulls Haruhi in*  
Haruhi: Hi...  
*Nod nod*  
Really? YAY! Lawl, I'll be at the store and say to my sister, "Yo, Chelsea… Go get some Mt. Piss Water!" and people will look at me.. XD  
Lawl, cause I look more Mexican then I am, people will come up to me and start speaking Spanish. I took Spanish in 6th grade, but then I forgot most of it a week later.. XD And awww! I was totally hoping you would have one! D:  
*Nod nod* *Keeps nom-ing on your shoulder* NOM NOM!~ :3  
*Rolls around* WEEEH! :DD  
Byeee~ :3  
*Waves with both hands*  
MWAHAHAHA!~ I SHALL RULE THE WORLD ONE DAY! Wait, I don't think I wanna… Too much work… :p  
Btw… Do you have a Facebook? *Pokes your cheek a couple of times*

PrincessHintaHyuuga: YOUS CHANGED YOUS NAME! :O Lawl, thankies for the review, Meho. :3 Okay, but I've been in the mood to write a lot… XDD Aweshum, neh?

Captain Ea Rayos: Okaay!~ :DD

I just about fainted from the smell in the hospital on Monday! DX

**Warning, OOC-ness! :3 I think…. :p And a bit of 'fluffiness' ^w^**

Sorreh for spelling mistakes, I'm usually a Grammer Freak, but I'm too lazy to care right now. XD

* * *

**Storeh time!~ (Stalkers POV~):**

Haruhi sighed as her and Chelsea made her way to the lunch room, arm in arm. Rumors went around _'Are they dating?' 'They're dating, right?' 'Awww, how cute!' 'I hate her…'_.

Chelsea hummed and was skipping, pulling Haruhi with her.

"_I got the moooooves like Jagger!~" _She sang in English, earning a glare from Haruhi.

They were seated in their normal spots-all the way across the room from the hosts-a bunch of girls surrounding them.

"H-Haruhi-Kun, I-I made you some c-cookies," a short girl with glasses and medium length brown hair, with a small blush, holding out a tissue with a few chocolate-chip cookies on it.

"Ahh, thank you so much, Yuki-Chan!" She said, tilting her head slightly, smiling.

The girls blush got bigger blush as Haruhi took the cookies from her.

"Y-y-y-you're w-welcome!"

Chelsea poked Haruhi with her chopsticks, "I hafta go to the bathroom, be right back!"

"Okay, don't get lost!" Haruhi called after her, smiling still.

**O~O~O~O**

Chelsea was looking at the ground as she walked out the door, and bumped into somebody. She suddenly felt herself falling back as she closed her eyes, ready to feel the impact of the ground, but felt a arm around her waist instead. She slowly opened her eyes only to see purple-ish-blue ones looking down at her.

"T-Tamaki?"

"Chelsea!" He said, standing her up straight, a goofy grin on his face.

"W-whaaa-?" She saw the whole Host Club, plus Suki and another guy with red hair, minus 'the big freak', and 'the cake molester', according to Chelsea.

She felt Sukis' glare at her, as she scanned them, "S-sorry… I wasn't looking at where I was going…"

"Okay, it's okay my love!" He sang and tilted her chin up slightly, only to earn a smack on the head.

"I hafta go to the bathroom.." She mumbled, walking away.

"Okay! I'll take you!" He grabbed her hand and walked with her to the bathroom.

All of the club watched, everybody was… Confused. And by everybody, that includes Kyouya.

* * *

**O~O~O~ Back in the lunch room ~O~O~O~O**

Kyouya walked up to Haruhi after he watched Tamaki run off with Chelsea, slightly annoyed.

"Excuse me girls, but I'll be taking Mr. Fujioka with me for a minute," He said, light reflecting off his glasses.

"Y-yes, K-Kyouya-Senpai!" Was their replies. Haruhi glared at him, but got up anyway.

He placed a hand on her back and said with a Host Club smile, "Come with me, Haruhi."

She walked with him, crossing her arms, "What do you want from me?"

"Well…" He pushed up his glasses after they left the lunch room, "It's about your friend, Chelsea, was it?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well… I think Ms. Palmer and Tamaki might have something going on between them…" He said carefully, watching her reaction.

"W-what?" She gasped, frowning slightly, "And how do you know that?"

"Well, a couple of way, actually. Last night, that idiot asked for her cell phone number, he said her name is class a few times as he was spacing out, and we just bumped into her in the hall. If I remember correctly, he called her 'my love', and insisted on taking her to the bathroom," he said, looking into his black notebook.

"You said 'well' too many times," Haruhi mumbled as she thought over what he said, "I get it now! She said how the other day she went shopping and mentioned 'Tama' then quickly changed the subject! Ahh, she's so in trouble now!"

"Haruhi, now just wait.. I said there might be, let's wait a few day until we decide. I have next period with both of them, I'll keep an eye on them" he said, smiling down at her.

She nodded, smiling back, "Okay! But… Let's not mention this to the others."

"That's what I was going to say next. Now let's head back, before any more rumors get spread around.."

"Okay."

Truth be told, Haruhi already forgave them, Kyouya actually. She's never admit it, and deny anybody who says, but she thinks Kyouya is Fine. with a capital F. (;3)

* * *

**O~o~O~o~O With Tamaki and Chelsea, outside the bathrooms; O~o~O~o~O **

Chelsea walked out of the bathrooms, wiping her slightly damp hand on her black jeans, and pulled down on her purple v-neck halter top.

Tamaki glomped her once she came out, making them fall on the ground. He rubbed his cheek on hers, "I missed you!"

She struggled to push him off and sat up, "I just went to the bathroom, baka!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and said in a rather sexy voice, "That's not what I meant~."

His hot breath was on her neck as he rested his chin on her shoulder, sending shivers down her spine.

"T-Tamaki… We're gonna get in trouble if anybody sees up like this…" She said in a weak, trembling voice.

"So?" He asked, nuzzling the side of her neck. She shook him off, but he wrapped his arms around her again.

"G-get o-of me! W-we can d-do this s-some other t-time!" She shook him off again and stood up. He stood up as well, pouting slightly. She looked at him and gritted her teeth, then leaned in to give him a quick kiss. He kissed back, and the bell for class rang.

"Um, I'll see you in class… I forgot something in the lunch room…" She smiled and saluted, then turned around to sprint to the lunch room.

* * *

OKAY! I shall end here, end though I didn't really wanna.. But I haven't updated in a few days and I was all like "FFUUUUUUCCK! DX". And for all of you who don't know, I started a few new stories… A 100 HaruhiXHost One-shot thingies… And a Bleach story, which my ideas on Bleach are disappearing since Ouran became my favorite… Annnnd, my sista (Well, Abbey, not my real sister. X3) and I are writing a story together! *Squeal* I've gotten so many ideas lately, it isn't funny. I'm already to chapter 5 in the sequel to this, every though I'm not gonna be done with this story for awhile… Alright, keep voting; Kyouya's in the lead, followed by Mori! :3  
AND MY MOMMY'S BACK FROM THE HOSPITAL, FINALLY! She had to stay until Yesterday (Friday) because her lungs collasped... *A dark shadow appears behind me, lowering the tempature in the room* The doctors didn't tell us that part... My friend said that I should beat him/her.. I was all like "BUT I'M TOO LAAZY! DX"  
Okay, BYEE!


	16. Another chapter I'm too lazy to name!

*Hides* SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! SO SORRY!

NEVER AGAIN-!

Okay… lies.. I might not update for awhile cause my laptop cord broke yet again. We overused it. ):

But I wrote the beginning of this chapter on my new phone. I don't know how to post it on my phone, if I even can… my friend did a few time on her iPhone, but I have an Android.

So here I got with reviews~:

**Manga reader 125:** I know, huh? Just wait, my lovely. :3 Your reward will come soon~ LOL. I know to, but that won't stop me… (Sadface.) I knew I could, that's why I was thinking of re-doing this story, cause some stuff I don't like. Hmm, maybe I'll re-write it when I get done with it… And thanks!

Stay beautiful! (:

**PrincessHinataHyuuga: **She's fine. (: She recovered quickly! She's lost 80 pounds since August, so she's forgotten all about it. Heh, you did changee it! :3 I have been, I've been writing on a whole bunch of papers and whatnot during my classes. :3 *Noms on cookie* Thanks for waiting, love!

**Mommy Dear/DajieOotori:** I MISS YOUUUUUU! *Le broken heart*

SHE'S DOING GOOD, AND I DID!

Yeah, that's because I'm half. B'J

Sad day. ):

Nom nom~ Nom nom~ *heart*

Waay too much. Same here, kinda~

Cause! IT'S CHANGING! D':

*Huggles* Sorta… DO YOU LIKE THE HUNGER GAMES?

Chelsea: *Catches* HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

HAPPY (LATE) BIRTHDAY, MUM.

Trolololol~

I GOT THAT SUPA LUV, THAT SUPA LUV! *HEART HEART HEAARRT*

Yush, I be a female. B'JByyee, love~ :3

**OuranMoron: **I love your name… *heart* Lol, I know right? XD

Hehe~ Here be thy next chappy~ :3

I've noticed, and decided that this is the only story I'll answer reviews in…

Heh, oh well~ :3

* * *

NORMAL POV:

"Hey Chelsea… Do you have the notes from fourth period?" Haruhi asked awkwardly, leaning towards Chelsea.

Chelsea raised her right eyebrow, "Huh? We didn't take notes fourth period.."

"O-oh yeah… Gomen." Haruhi looked down, blushing.

"It's fine…"

"H-he-" Haruhi started, but was cut off by a loud ringing coming from Chelsea's phone.

"Hello?" Chelsea asked after she tapped the 'answer' icon on her phone.

Haruhi heard a familiar male voice, "Hello, Mi Cheri!"Chelsea blushed lightly and quickly got up, leaving the room. Standing up, Haruhi when to lean on the door lightly, hoping to hear some of the conversation.

"What do you want?" She heard Chelsea demand.

Haruhi didn't hear the reply clearly, but it sounded like a question as Chelsea leaned against the wall.

"Nah. Nothing planned. Why? …. New amusement park? … What time? …. Yeah…. Okaay… Bye… Yeah, yeah… Moron." She hung up the phone and Haruhi quickly went to her seat, acting like she was reading the page her textbook was open on.

Chelsea walked in and sat at her spot in her purple beanbag, making a soft, 'Omph."

Haruhi tore out a lined piece of paper and quickly scribbled, 'CALL KYOUYA.' She smiled a tight smile and stuffed the paper in her pocket.

* * *

The days passed quickly, and soon it was Saturday; the day Chelsea and Tamaki met at the newest 'commoner' amusement park.

Chelsea slowly peeled her eyes open, waiting for the sound of Haruhi's annoying alarm clock in their room, but it didn't come.

It soon dawned on her.

It was Saturday.

She shot up and scrambled out of bed, looking at the alarm clock.

It read 11:30 in bright red letters.

She looked over and saw Haruhi sleeping in, for once.

Chelsea got up and patted Haruhi's head, only to have Haruhi stir.

'_Eh… Best to not wake her..' _Chelsea got up and grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans and a_ Teen Top _shirt. (AN: I you don't know what_ Teen Top_ is, go on Youtube and type 'Teen Top Supa Luv.' YOU WILL FALL IN LOVE. They even sang 'Love Me,' by Justin Beaver (Bieber) and NAILED IT. My favorite guy is Ricky… *Heart and fangasm*)

Chelsea rushed into the shower and got out in five minutes, then dried and put her hair up into a bun. She pulled out her make-up case and took out a powder, lightly spreading it on her face. Then she put on pink eye shadow on her top lid along with gold above it, then white on her bottom lid. She then took her black eyeliner and put it on, making it thick. Then she put on black mascara. She smiled in the mirror and quickly added gloss.

"Damn, I'm sexy~" She sang and winked to herself.

She walked out and went back into her room to put on her worn-out knee-high boots. She put a thin black coat on and grabbed her bag, which had her iPod, phone, make-up, mirror, money, and little extra stuff.

Once Chelsea got out of the room, and out of the apartment, Haruhi opened her eyes and threw her blankets off her, already showered and dressed. She went out to the kitchen and saw two notes. One from her dad, and one from Chelsea.

Her dads' said, 'Sorry I had to leave early! Love you girls! XOXOXOXOXOXOXO!' and had kissed the paper, leaving a mark with his lipstick.

The other was from Chelsea, 'Gotta go! At a friends house, working on a project. Be back later. BYE. xo xo xo'

Haruhi set them back on the counter and grabbed a water bottle and her bag as someone knocked at the door.

She walked to the door and opened it. "Hello, Kyouya."

"Hello, Haruhi. Good morning," Her said casually.

* * *

Heh~ :3


End file.
